Forum:Neustart des Kampagnen Wiki
Liebe Freunde, liebe Aktivisten, nachdem ich nun mehrere Wochen mit Chad, Janet und Jimbo rumgemailt habe und wir viele Variationen hin und hergeschoben haben (und auch über neue oder andere Wikias nachgedacht haben), möchte ich CW gerne wieder beleben und richtig in Fahrt bringen - vorerst in der deutschen NGO Szene, dann international. Aktuell sind leider alle Kampagnen Wikias mehr oder weniger eingeschlafen. Einzige Ausnahme bildet das englisch sprachige, wo noch ein paar wenige Editierungen vorgenommen werden in Bezug auf einzelne Politiker und Wahlkampftermine usw. Der Sinn des CW war ja ursprünglich ein anderer. Es tobte aber eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen denen, denen es um inhaltliche Kampagnen ging und denen, die eher nüchterne Politikerdaten auflisten wollten. Gewonnen hatten dann letztere, weil die inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung zu Edit-Wars geführt hat. ;-) Übrigens Erkenntnisse, die wir hier im deutschen CW schon früh hatten :) Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war mit das erste das wir sagten: wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Politik Foren, Flame Wars und politische Schlammschlachten. Ich würde nun gerne erstemal wissen: wer ist denn noch in Verbindung mit CW? Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eine Email sendet an: virtualoffice (at) gmx.org Da ich in sehr vielen NGOs und Kampagnen aktiv bin oder diese mitkoordiniere, kann ich leider nicht jeden Tag das Wiki besuchen... eine Email erreicht mich also auf jeden Fall schneller. :-) Liebe Grüße und vielen Dank, Ingmar :Hallo Ingmar, :eine Mail werde ich Dir sicher nicht senden, da, meiner Meinung nach, alles, was das deutsche Kampagnen-Wikia betrifft, auch hier öffentlich besprochen werden sollte. Wenn Du sowieso dauernd mit der Wikia Arbeit beschäftigt bist, dauert es ca. 10 Sekunden täglich, um auch hier vorbeizuschauen. :Irgendwelche privaten Besprechungen können nicht der richtige Weg sein, ein solches Wiki zu betreiben. :Soweit ich "Jimbo's" Anliegen nicht falsch verstanden habe, soll ein Kampagnen-Wikia aus sich heraus wachsen und neue Wege finden. Nicht von "wem auch immer" geleitet oder gar bestimmt werden. :Jimbo kann sich ja durchaus zu diesen Themen auch hier einklinken. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist die deutsche Sprache kein Problem für ihn. :Nochmal zur Erinnerung, meine Meinung zur Nutzung und zum Weg des Wiki : :Wenn wir es nicht fertigbringen, zuerst eine lokale Grundlage (d.h. eine gewisse Mindestmenge an Mitstreitern) zu aktivieren, wird es ein "totgeborenes Kind" werden. Um dies zu erreichen ist es m.E. notwendig auch vorwiegend mit lokalen Aktionen zu beginnen. Wir sollten alle begreifen, daß es eine solide Grundlage braucht um etwas zu verändern. :Leider wollen viele der wenigen, die sich bisher hier eingesetzt haben meist viel zu schnell zu hoch hinaus. :Fangt doch erstmal vor der eigenen Haustüre mit kleinen und trotzdem wichtigen Kampagnen an. Eine Ampel oder Fußgängerüberweg im Bereich einer Schule, örtlich wichtige Projekte, Montagsdemo's, Mindestlohn, Bundestrojaner etc sind z.B. Kampagnengebiete, die erst möglich sein müßten, bevor wir uns auf die "große" EU- oder Weltpolitik einlassen. :Ich finde es sehr blauäugig, wenn jemand meint, mit einem Wiki von "null" ausgehend sofort "große Projekte" angehen zu können. :Erst wenn hunderte kleine, örtliche Projekt gelaufen sind, kann auch ein großes Projekt Erfolg versprechen. Denn dann haben wir auch die entsprechende Anzahl Mitstreiter. :Ich verfolge etliche Versuche im Internet mit, die im Bereich Kampagnen etwas auszurichten versuchen. :Fazit daraus : :95% aller Beteiligten (hier sind nicht diejenigen gemeint, die jeweils die Kampgne betrteiben !) wollen ihre "Gasthaus - Meinungsmache" loswerden, aber sich ja nicht persönlich für eine Kampagne einsetzen. :Wenn es nicht gelingt, von der "Diskussionsmentalität" zu einer "Aktiv-sein-Mentalität" zu kommen, werden alle Versuche, nicht nur hier, sondern auch in den anderen Ländern, die sich am Wikia beteiligen, im Sande verlaufen. :Die ehemalige "DDR" hat mit "Wir sind das Volk" vorgemacht, wie es gehen kann. Nur mit "Diskutieren" wird es sicher nichts werden. :Just my 2 Cent --NPbdV 05:10, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich gebe dir völlig recht, das es darum geht, aktive Menschen vor Ort miteinander zu verbinden. Das schrieb ich bereits. Ich bin in der ganzen NGO Szene fast überall dabei. Zwei der größten bundesweiten Demos in Berlin bereite ich mit im Orga-Team vor. Und genau das ist der Punkt: Wir brauchen nicht Menschen die diskutieren, sondern Leute die anpacken. Die erkennen: das ist mir wichtig, ich helfe. Das können ganz unterschiedliche Hilfen sein. Der eine kann gut mit Grafiken umgehen, der andere kann gut Presseerklärungen schreiben, der dritte ist im allgemein organisieren und vermitteln gut oder kann übersetzen... und bei Aktionen selbst sind auch viele helfende Hände nötig. :: Mir fehlen hier die Leute, die in der NGO, Kampagnen und Bürgerrechts Szene wirklich aktiv sind. Und Gesellschaft ist immer mehr als ein Thema. Wichtig ist die Vernetzung, die Kolloboration und gegenseitige Unterstützung der Menschen vor Ort, die sich insgesamt für eine besserer Gesellschaft einsetzen. :: Aber da haben wir auch schon wieder ein Problem: Rechte dürfen hier z.B. auch Kampagnen anfangen. Und eines ist klar: wo immer Rechte sind, sind keine Globalisierungskritiker, Bürgerrechtler, sozial oder Umweltaktivisten. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass sich diese zwei Lager sich zusammentun. :: Zu dem Problem der Aktiven kommt also auch noch andere Probleme hinzu. Eines davon ist das oben genannte und ein zweites sind auch Vertrauens Räume. Ich möchte nicht, dass alle Welt meine Zeilen in Google liest. Im Gegensatz zu dir schreibe ich unter meinem Realnamen und habe und will auch kein Nickname nutzen. Privacy ist mir wichtig. :: Ohne Vertrauens-Räume und kollektive Intelligenz ist es immer schwer solche Sachen anzuschieben. Kampagnen und NGO Arbeit hat nämlich genau damit zu tun: mit Vertrauen. Ich arbeite mit den Menschen von anderen NGOs oder Gruppen, die ich kenne oder gut kennengelernt habe. Es sind positive Erfahrungswerte. Ok, ich kenne hunderte Menschen. Aber auch da gibt es nur einen engeren Kern, dem ich wirklich vertrauen kann. Und in der ganzen NGO und Kampagnen Szene sehe ich ohnehin fast nur die gleichen Gesichter und Namen, die die Schaufeln massgeblich in die Hand nehmen. :: Und so muss ich dir auch wiedersprechen was diese Menschen angeht. Jedes Projekt braucht Zugpferde die in die Hände spucken und schaffen. Da geht es nicht darum, etwas zu diktieren, sondern darum, dass etwas passiert. Hier ist z.B. ein Jahr nichts passiert. In den anderen Ländern sieht es genau so aus. Und warum nicht? Weil es keine Zugpferde gibt, die in der NGO und Kampagnen Szene oder Bürgerarbeit zu Hause sind und die Sache anschieben... und wenn dann jemand kommt und sagt: das soll nicht von irgendjemand bestimmt werden, dann kann ich da nur "wie bitte?" sagen. Entweder ich tue etwas und bewege oder ich tue nichts und bewege nichts. Zugpferden kann man nicht sagen: pli plah plub, aber engagier dich nicht zu sehr, sonst bestimmst du ja alles :-) Die sagen dann nur: und tschüß, ich hab genug andere Sachen zu tun. :: Man sollte Engagement und Entscheidungsfindung zusammen betrachten. Denn entscheiden tun im zweifels Falle die, die etwas tun.1) Alles andere führt in allen Kampagnen zu Lähmung und Aufstand. Warum sollten sich die Aktiven denen unterwerfen, die nichts tun? Das hat noch nie funktioniert. Und in einem öffentlichen Wiki wird es erst recht nicht funktionieren, wenn es um Kampagnen geht.2) Hier können sich 10 Leute oder doppelt Nicks anmelden und nichts tun und mehr Einfluss haben als die, die wirklich was auf dem Kerbholz haben und bewegen können. :: Wo sind also die Kampagnen aktiven Menschen hier, mit denen ich zusammen etwas anschieben und entscheiden kann?3) Wenn ich nichts anschieben kann, weil niemand von den wirklich aktiven Campaignern hier ist, dann ist das ein Widerspruch in sich selbst... :: Liebe Grüße, :: Ingmar ::: PS: Aber ich denke wir sind uns da schon im großen Teil einig... ich hab auch nicht so viel Zeit, du brauchst also die Nachricht nicht weiter zu zerpflücken. Wirklich wichtig sind Grundlagenfragen... Rechte Kampagnen, Vertrauensräume (Kampagnenarbeit braucht Vertrauensräume, die nicht in Google landen), Google Werbung, Teamgestaltung, Datenbackup, usw... Ingmar 21:19, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hallo Ingmar, 1) Das sehe ich auch so. 2) Stimmt. 3) Könnte, der Umstand, dass sich bei Kampagnen-Wikia bisher so wenig tut, an einem "Missverständnis" liegen? Einen Artikel über Goethe kann man problemlos als Wiki erstellen. Aber, hast Du Dir mal überlegt, was passiert wäre, wenn man den Faust als Wiki hätte erstellen wollen? Auf politische Kampagnen übertragen heißt das für mich: Kampagnen-Wikia kann nur der "Marktplatz" sein über den sich die Initiatoren konkreter Kampagnen vernetzen und austauschen. Die eigentliche "Arbeit" kann aber nur in dezentralen "Kampagnen-Büros" mit "eigenem Kopf" geleistet werden. Hier der mögliche "Markt" für Kampagnen-Wikia: a) Mut machen b) gute Leute vernetzen c) Börse für gute Ideen sein d) über erfolgreiche Projekte berichten e) ggf. technisches Know How für Foren etc. zur Verfügung stellen Herzliche Grüße Helmut Krause 23:46, 11. Sep. 2007 (UTC) : Hallo mein lieber Helmut, : es gibt da wirklich einige Misstverständnisse :-) : IR1. Das Goethe und Faust Beispiel ist lustig, aber klar, es stimmt wahrscheinlich. Was mich angeht, würde ich es trotzdem gut finden, wenn es die Alternative gäbe... wenn Leute ihre Kampagnen anschieben und ihren virtuallen Orga-Raum dafür schon haben (wie das bei allen populäreren Sachen sein wird), kann man diesen verlinken. Auf der anderen Seite sollte aber auch die Entwicklung von Kampagnen im Wiki möglich sein, wenn Menschen noch keinen Hafen haben und es für sie noch keine entsprechende Kampagne gibt (wobei ich hier allerdings bestimmte Menschen ausschliessen würde, da sich Bürgerrechtler und radikale Leute, die gegen die Verfassung etc. arbeiten, nicht miteinander vertragen - was übrigens auch dem englischen Campaigns Wikia einen sehr rauen und nicht sehr erfolgreichen Start beschert hatte...). : IR2. Eine andere Sache ist auch noch das ursprüngliche Mission Statement von Jimbo. Es war auf die USA und den Wahlkampf ausgerichtet. Es geht dort um Parteien und ihre Kandidaten und nicht um soziale, bürgerrechts oder ökologische Kampagnen. Das verwirrt etwas. Ich würde das Mission Statement von Jimbo also hier auch etwas in den Hintergrund rücken. : IR3. Das englische Pendant zum deutschen Kampagnen Wikia wird deswegen wahrscheinlich auch eher das activism.wikia.com werden und nicht das Campaigns Wikia... was ich persönlich sehr schade finde, weil es dadurch wiederum zu Irritationen kommt. Auf der anderen Seite hat es jedoch auch etwas Webseiten übergreifendes, was ich schon wieder interessant finde ;-) : IR4. Hinzu kommt dann noch, dass die, die aktuell aktiv sind, bereits in den verschiedensten Kampagnen gebunden sind und keine Zeit haben z.B. ein Kampagnen Wikia aufzubauen. Es geht also nur mit langsamen Schritten. Ich werde aber trotzdem überall anregen, auch im KW entsprechende Daten einzustellen, damit sich ein Art Meta-Wiki ergibt... : Liebe Grüße, --Ingmar 06:14, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC)